Television program distribution systems are available that provide video-on-demand (VOD) to subscribers. Similarly, other forms of digital distribution systems, such as music or book downloads exist. Conventionally, a subscriber or user of a distribution system selects and purchases media (e.g., VOD, music, books) for themselves.